SCP-173
by Chooboo
Summary: First Fanfic. If you don't know SCP Containment Breach, please look it up. Other than that, you can enjoy my story.


"_All Class D personnel, please enter the containment chamber,"_ said the intercom above us. Today, we about to walk into a chamber of a hostile member: SCP-173. Lindy was taken out by him just yesterday and although it breaks my heart, she was being stubborn. I just hate that she learned the hard way.

Me and two other guys entered the stupid chamber and the door closed behind us. Today was just survival and not experimental. Apparently, this only happens to the worse of the worst convicts who have committed the most heinous crimes. I was charged with slaughtering a family of five and then eating their flesh. I know, I know, it was pretty stupid and disgusting. I wasn't going through the best of times and I'm still not. I suffer from schizophrenia and I thought my friend who told me to do that was really real.

I don't know what the other two have done, but it must correspond with what I have done otherwise they wouldn't be with me today.

"Alright, here's the plan," one guy said. He looked hispanic with long black hair. His face had some facial hair, but not much, and he had a scar on his throat. He seemed pretty young-around mid twenties. "We are going to make it out alive-the three of us, okay? We have to work together. I promised myself I never want to partake in anyone else's death, so we are all going to make it out," he explained.

"Fuck you, what if I want to die?" asked the other guy. He was a white guy who's face looked beaten and scarred up from the overuse of drugs. He had sandy brown hair that fell on his shoulders. His face had no hair. "I've seen things that would make you want to shoot yourself," he finished. The hispanic rolled his eyes.

"Then you die, if you want to. I'm not, however," he said. "You're going with me," was all the white guy said

.

I remained silent because, well according to the Miranda Rights, I just can if I want. I continued to stare at the SCP for as long as I can without blinking. The cement SCP had its arms in a embracing way, really, as if it wanted to hold you or give you a hug. Its face, however, showed contempt and anger.

Blink. He moved just a bit.

"Ey!" shouted the hispanic. "Don't blink you-d-dude open your eyes!" he shouted. The white guys eyes have been closed this whole time apparently. "You don't tell me what to do!" I wanted to roll my eyes in frustration to this ridiculousness, but I know that would risk the SCP from coming closer. He was halfway towards us now.

_Touch it._

Oh, no. I thought I entered remission! I heard my "friend's" voice talking to me. _Go ahead! As long as you keep staring, he won't move! Touch him. Make him mad._

'Shut up,' I thought in my head. I know I'm crazy, but sometimes it works.

"I'm blinking," the hispanic said. Good thing, too, I was just about to blink. "Okay, I'm good." "Just shut the fuck up," said the white guy.

I blinked. No movement.

_See? You're closer to him. Touch him._

As stupid as it may sound, I listened. Curiosity was getting the best of me. I started walking towards the SCP.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" shouted the hispanic. I didn't answer. "What's he doing?" asked the white guy. "He's going towards the stupid thing!"

I didn't stop until I was face to face with the SCP. I felt my eyes watering and I needed to blink again, but I tried to grow tolerant. I touched the face of the SCP, laughing a bit in my head. He was cold, of course, and hard. I knock on his head and it made a blunt _thud, thud. _

There were fecal stains on his body and blood spatters. His eyes were green and bug like with his vertical mouth being dead center of his face.

"Come back!" the hispanic said. I obeyed. My curiosity was finished I backed away quickly from the SCP and I suddenly, involuntarily blinked.

The hispanic shouted and I almost did too. My heart almost stopped because the SCP was right at my face when I opened my eyes. He was so close. I stared at him, realizing he was obviously mad at me. I honestly was petrified. I was so scared to even breathe let alone move.

"I'm blinking," said the hispanic. "Don't you fucking blink," he warned. I didn't. I kept my eyes on that thing. His eyes stared into my soul as if he were planning a death wish against me.

"I'm done."

I backed away quicker than last time until I was at the opposite wall, away from everyone. I saw the SCP's back and I blinked.

No movement.

"I'm blinking again," the hispanic said.

_Blink_.

Without thinking, I did and I heard the sickening sound of a snapping bone. Only it was multiple snaps. I opened my eyes to see the rebellious white guy on the ground, his neck turned the opposite direction from his body. The SCP was turned to the hispanic, as if he was trying to quickly get him next.

"Oh, shit! I told you I was blinking, you son of a bitch!" he shouted at me. I suddenly felt horrible. I didn't mean to do it on purpose. My mind just went haywire.

He moved away from the SCP to get some distant between him and it. My heart was drooping faster and faster the more I looked at the SCP.

"How much more time do we have in here?!" he shouted. I didn't know myself. I was worried.

_Blink._

I did, and I heard the SCP move. He didn't warn me he was blinking, so it wasn't entirely my fault. He exclaimed in horror and I looked to see the SCP trapping the guy to the wall. The hispanic couldn't escape or get away from the heady cement SCP. "No! Help me!" he shouted at me. I ran over to him, desperately wanting to help. I suddenly realized that my schizophrenic mind was looking for blood.

I tried to push the SCP off of the dude, but he was just too heavy. "Help!" I shouted. "Get us out of here!" It was the first time I talked this whole time. It must've been only 10 or 20 minutes, but it seemed like hours since we were in here.

I looked back at the dude, and his eyes were shut tight in fear. "Open your eyes!" I shouted. He shook his head no.

I started to get frustrated and I desperately tried to help him by ramming myself into the SCP. Stupid coward can't even look to save his life.

Literally. The SCP wouldn't budge and I knew he was getting madder and madder the more I messed with him.

I tried to get some distance so get a running start to knock the SCP over when suddenly.

_Blink. _And I did.

Another snap and I opened my eyes to see the SCP right in front of me again. I looked at him and gulped.

I suddenly heard the familiar opening of the door from the chamber. Free? I'm free to go?!

Without even thinking, I ran backwards to the door, not breaking my eyesight with the SCP. Deep down, I knew he was saying that he will get me. He will kill me the next time.

Wow, just one of my few non-romantic stories. I started this yesterday then hit a wall of not know how this thing was going to end. Finally, I came up with it. Just one one-shot of SCP Containment Breach featuring SCP-173.


End file.
